


To the groom! From your best friend

by Fruit_LoOops



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: F/M, Hamliza wedding, LGBTQ, M/M, Multi, Song Remake, Song: Satisfied (Hamilton), anglica and Laurens are sad, lams is life, satisfied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:16:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26795002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fruit_LoOops/pseuds/Fruit_LoOops
Summary: What if it wasn’t just Angelica whose heart was broken at the winters ball? What if the song satisfied was a duet between Laurens and Angelica? How would it go?
Relationships: Hamgelica - Relationship, Hamliza - Relationship, Lams
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37
Collections: Hamilton Canon Era Fics (Ship ALL the Gay Ships!!!), Hamilton Crap





	1. Chapter 1

The day was upon us... the day so many had been looking forward to, the day that will provide hope in these dark times the day everyone’s been waiting for... The wedding of Alexander Hamilton and Elizabeth Schuyler.

It was a joyous occasion to all who where invited. All except two. You would think the sister of the Bride and the Groom’s best man would be shaking in excitement and joy not anxiousness and regret.

Ever since Angelica was young she cherished seeing her little sisters smiles and she prided herself on being the best big sister she could be. But as she watched her little sister Eliza walk down that isle her cheeks lightly flushed pink, as radiant as ever as she took her soon to be husbands hand in hers and began reciting her vows, Angelica’s smile never did reach her eyes.

John and Alexander have had an unusual relationship to say the least. To most they looked to be two peas in a pod, inseparable, best _friends_. But they where more then friends. Their relationship often consisted of sly suggestive grins and flirtatious comments, said however jokingly. John recalled all the cold nights he’d spent in the army tents where Hamilton and Laurens only source of warmth where each other. Where he’d wake up to see Hamilton’s bed empty and he’d have to go pry him away from his desk and into his warm arms. They’d never gone further then scandalous touches every so often, their bodies pressed against each other in a comforting embrace, locked away from the world in their own little bubble, when ever they could get some time alone away from the prying eyes, but when they looked into each other’s eyes they could both see they both wanted more.

But Laurens new that it could never happen... he knew that despite Alexander’s intelligence he could still be sometimes naive to the outside world. Laurens wanted more then anything to keep the smaller man next to his side and to keep his eyes in his life but he knew they could never be together. They could never be happy together...  
And so as he watched his best friends eyes shining with love as he gazed in to his now wife’s eyes as he pulled her into their first kiss as a married couple. He knew he made the right decision to let him go, but still John closed his eyes desperately praying for the unshed tears which where glossing over his green eyes to go away. Little did he know that on the other side of the room The Blushing Bride’s sister was going through the exact same emotional turmoil.

They where now in a large ballroom decorated with flowers and candles covering every available space creating a romantic feeling. Guests where seated at their tables all facing the front as the (very drunk) best man, _What was his name again? Angelica thought._ Gave a short but sweet speech congratulating the newly weds. But Angelica was seemingly millions of miles away until she heard “Everyone give it up for the maid of honour, Angelica Schuyler!” Called out through the ballroom eliciting cheers to ring out from the audience. She made her way up front noticing how the best man practically ran from the room as soon as attention was drawn away from him, out onto the balcony. _Weird._ But yet she still so wished she could follow him. Angelica pushes her thoughts down and raised her glass high and began the hardest speech she’d ever had to say. 

“A toast to the groom,”


	2. Satisfied

**“A** **toast to the groom,”** John heard called out on the other side of the glass door sending a pang through his heart as it sunk in that, _Alexander was married now._

**“to the groom!”**

**“To the bride,”**

**“to the bride!”**

The bride... Laurens never really had the chance to get to know Eliza as their relationship had gone so rapidly he had no spare time to be properly introduced to her in between fighting the war. _Oh Alex you always have to do things quickly don’t you._ But from what he could tell she was a beautiful, smart, courageous lady who was to sure be a good match to Alexander’s own strong personality. This did nothing to make him feel any better about this whole ordeal though, in fact it only made him feel worse.

**“From your sister, whose always by your side. To your union!”**

**“To the union!”**

**“To the revolution!** ”

John let out a tearful chuckle as he heard, whom he presumed to be Mulligan, call out instead and he watched behind the glass door as Alexander playfully jabbed Hercules in the side laughing. He had such a beautiful smile...

**“And the hope that you provide. May you always, be satisfied.”**

Something seemed to come over Angelica and Laurens then as they where both suddenly plunged into their memories. Helpless as they watched shadows of their past.

**Rewind...**

Angelica looked around confused finding herself in the familiar bronze satin dress she had worn at- _no_! She looked around and suddenly it all came flooding back to her.

 **I** **remember this night I just might regret this night for the rest of my days. I remember those soldier boys tripping over themselves to win our praise.** She said as she watched a bunch of young boys dressed in navy military suits practically falling drunkenly as they all tried to impress her past self whom was standing on the other side of the room looking anything but impressed. **I** **remember that dreamlike candle light like a dream you can’t quite place.** She realised seeing the similarities to the wedding decorations.

Meanwhile Laurens found himself in a familiar tavern. He might not remember what he was doing here but there was one thing he does remember; **But Alexander I’ll never forget the first time I saw your face. I have never been the same. Intelligent eyes in a hunger-pang frame. And when you said “Hi,” I forgot my dang name.** Laurens thought as he watched himself stutter and blush as Alexander introduced himself. **Set my heart aflame every part aflame this is not a game.**

Angelica watched as her and Hamilton where introduced by a melancholy looking Laurens.

**“You strike me, as a woman who has never been satisfied.”**

**“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean you forget yourself”** she heard herself say blushing trying not to let the attractive mans words get to her.

 **“You’re like me, I’m never satisfied”** Alexander had said and she only now noticed the longing look he sent over towards a Laurens who was now standing by himself in the opposite corner of the room with a drink.

**“Is that right?”**

**“I have never been satisfied”**

**“My name is Angelica Schuyler”**

**“Alexander Hamilton”** He’d said kissing her hand.

**“Where’s your family from?”**

**“Unimportant, there’s a million things I haven’t done, but just you wait.”**

He’d said before stepping away walking back over to Laurens leaving herself pining after him. **So this is what it feels like to match wits with someone at your level what the hell is the catch?** Angelica had thought she’d finally found someone who liked her for more then just her money or looks, but from experience she knew this would probably go wrong... there’s always a catch.

Laurens saw himself and Alexander inching closer and closer both so engaged and intrigued by each other they both hadn’t noticed how they’d naturally leaned in towards each other. **It’s the feeling of freedom, of seeing the light it’s Ben Franklin with a key and a kite.** He’d found men attractive before but pushed it away as youthful silliness but he’d never quite clicked with someone before as much as he had Alexander. And Alexander seemed to be feeling the same way as he gently touched Laurens arm. **You see it right? The conversation lasted two minutes maybe three minutes.** He watched as Alexander was pulled away by Burr (who’d promised him a drink) much to soon for his liking. **Everything we said in total agreement!** He loved how Alexander was so passionate about what he believed in. He loves how he openly speaks of how he opposes slavery, much like himself and how they where both itching to get in on the revolution. **It’s a dream and it’s a bit of a dance.** He said knowing it could never really happen no matter how much he wished it.

 **A bit of a posture, a bit of a stance. He’s a bit of a flirt but imma give it a chance.** Angelica said as she watched all the other young naive girls fawning over him as he pulled a breath taking smile. **I asked about his family did you see his answer? His hands started fidgeting, he looked askance.** She asked herself questioning this mysterious enigma that was Alexander Hamilton. Wondering what could’ve have happened that could painfully darken such beautiful blue-violet eyes. _Wow they’re practically purple, that’s gorgeous!_

 **He’s penniless he’s flying by the seat of his pants.** She’d concluded after closely examining how he ate his food just a little to fast and how his uniform seemed to hang from his thin frame which could only have been developed after years of hunger not a few months of war.

Laurens was suddenly also thrust back to that dreaded Winters ball and he saw himself encouraging Alexander to go talk to some girls instead of him. Pointing him in the direction of... _Angelica Schuyler?!_ **Handsome boy does he know it**. He thought as he saw how shocked and confused he was at all the girls throwing themselves at him. **Peach fuzz and he can’t even grow it.** He chuckled in the back of his mind recalling the time he’d said as such and Hamilton exclaiming “can too!” offended but still amused as he threw a pillow at a laughing Laurens and Lafayette.

 **I wanna take him far away from this place but then I turn and see my sisters face and she is-** Angelica thought just as she was about to walk back over to Hamilton before seeing her sister staring at the same man. **Helpless. And I knew she was, helpless.** She said knowing her sister like she knows her own mind.

 **And his eyes where just, helpless.** Laurens noticed as Alexander blushed slightly as him and Eliza caught eyes.

 **That’s when they realised three fundamental truths at the exact same time.** Angelica and Laurens both unknowingly agreed to get the two together Angelica knowing Eliza was far to shy when it came to stuff like this to introduce herself and Laurens knowing Alexander was far to set on Laurens being the only one for him. 

**“Where are you taking me?”**

**“I’m about to change your life!”**

**“Then by all means lead the way”**

He’d said as Angelica had once again grabbed his arm pulling him out of Laurens reach once again. 

**Number one I’m a girl in a world in which my only job job is to marry rich.** **My father has no sons so I’m the one who hasn’t to social climb for one.** Angelica had long since excepted this as fact when she was a young girl and she had vowed she would never put her sisters in a position where they’d have to marry for money. 

**Cuz I’m the oldest and the wittiest and the gossip in New York City is insidious.** Laurens said knowing how angry his father was whenever he showed and sort of attraction for men. He was the oldest child of a well known, rich businessman and he knows that if him and Alexander where discovered to be an item it would be quickly spread around and they’d be imprisoned or quite possibly executed. He couldn’t let that happen to Alexander. 

**And Alexander is penniless. “Ha that doesn’t mean I want him any less”** Angelica cries out as she saw herself introducing him to a love struck Eliza.

 **“Elizabeth Schuyler, it’s a pleasure to meet you”** Eliza said curtseying. 

“ **Schuyler?”** Alexander had asked looking to Angelica for answers. 

**“My sister!”** Angelica saw herself say trying to look as happy as she could. Along with John who was standing off to Alexander’s side staring at his feet. 

**He’s after me because I’m a Schuyler sister that elevates his status I’d have to be naive to set that aside.** Angelica told herself trying to give herself as much comfort as possible. **He’s after me because he’s looking for excitement and trouble I’d have to be naive to set that aside.** John said to himself. Someone like that would never go for someone like me... 

**Maybe that is why I introduced him to Eliza now that’s his bride. Nice going Angelica he was right you will never be satisfied.** She cursed herself. 

**“Thank you for all your service”** Eliza gushed. As Alexander leaned down to kiss her hand much like he’d done to Angelica just a few minutes ago.

 **“If it takes fighting a war for us to meet it will have been worth it”** John heard Alexander say fluttering his long dark eyelashes. Using the same charm that had won him over... 

Suddenly she couldn’t stay and watch much longer so quietly said **“I’ll leave you to it”** before walking off Laurens following her lead after giving Alexander a pat on the shoulder and a tight lipped smile. 

**Number three! I know my sister like I know my own mind you will never find anyone as trusting or as kind. If I tell her that I love him she’d be silently resigned. He’d be mine she would say “I’m fine” she’d be lying.**

**But when I fantasise at night it’s Alexander’s eyes.** John thought crying. Thinking about all the nights he’d been up at night thinking of those deep blue eyes with a magical purple undertone. **As I romanticise what might have been if I hadn’t sized him up so quickly...** John wasn't one for regrets but he knew this decision would haunt him for the rest of his life. What ifs would constantly play on his mind and he doubted he would ever get over the pain he’s feeling. 

**At least my dear Eliza’s his wife...** Angelica said breaking out of her deep thoughts and her imagination the painful present slamming back to her. 

**At least I keep his eyes in my life...** It was both a curse and a gift for Laurens to be able to be near Alexander, but never with him. He too was bought back to the present and suddenly burst back into the room seeing those damn eyes looking at him in surprise. Clearly trying to silently ask him- _what’s wrong?_ As he saw Johns red rimmed eyes

 **”To the groom!”** John yelled grabbing a glass joining Angelica in her toast. He said this as he wrapped an arm around Alexander pulling him close. 

**“To the groom!”**

**”To the bride!”** Both he and Angelica said, Angelica pulling Eliza into a hug to hide her pained expression. And if both of their voices had broke on the last word, no one mentioned it. 

**“To the bride!”**

**”from your sister,”**

**”from your best friend”** John said closing his eyes. That was all he was, Alexander’s friend. 

**“Who is always by your side.”** No matter what Angelica would always be there for her sister. Both of them. She said pulling Peggy into a one arm hug. 

**“To your union!”**

**“To the union,”**

**”to the revolution”** this time both Lafayette and Alexander joined Mulligan saying this the three of them laughing together and earning themselves a playful glare from Eliza and Washington. 

**“And the hope the hope that your provide “** John said. If he was going to do this he was sure as hell going to be positive about it. 

**“May you always,”** Angelica paused taking a breath sending Alexander a look silently telling him that if he ever hurt her sister there’d be hell to pay. **“Be satisfied,”**

**And I know he’ll be happy as her husband. And I know that he will never be satisfied. I will never be satisfied.** John finished in his head wishing he had the courage to say all this to Alexander as they both stared into each other’s eyes. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so this was my first fanfiction on this sight and my first ever Hamilton fanfiction ever! So sorry if it wasn’t very good but I always picture this when Satisfied comes on and Lams is life so 😭 I doubt anyone will read this anyway so 🤷🏻 Anyway I decided to split this into two chapters and the next will include the song and what went down on the night of the winters ball. Plz read it that’s the main part of the story lol


End file.
